maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Sleeping Beauty
Sleeping Beauty is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Profile Sleeping Beauty is a member of the Blood Maidens, the youngest sibling to Thumbelina and Snow White, and the one with the most awkward behavior. More often than not, her aimless actions and behaviors confuse Jack to no end. Despite this, she offers her hand (and to extension, her breasts) to Jack when he is in need of help. She rarely speaks with words, often shaking or nodding her head in response to what others say. However, when she does speak, her voice sounds drowsy. Plot Role Nightmares Pre-game Sleeping Beauty, along with her sisters Snow White and Thumbelina were orphans adopted by Michiru of the Order of the Sun. Some time before the start of the game, the Professor discovers their Blood Maiden powers and recruits them into Dawn. Chapter 2 Sleeping Beauty is sent on a mission with Snow White and Thumbelina into the Graveyard area, but they are ambushed by a Nightmare and are forced to flee, leaving Thumbelina in the monster's clutches. The two return to the Liberated District where they are rushed to the Rescue Center, their bodies covered in wounds and their eyes tinged from Marchen blood. They make their report to the Professor, who deploys Alice and Red Riding Hood to the Graveyard for a rescue. Sleeping Beauty and Snow White are surprised to hear their newest members (including Jack) successfully destroyed a Nightmare and a core, but this sends them deeper into Corruption-induced negativity, thinking they could've defeated the Nightmare with more effort. Just as it seems the two are on the brink of Blood Skelter, Haru arrives with the Mary Gun, allowing Jack to use his blood to purify the two of their Corruption. Witnessing this spectacle, the Professor approves Jack's deployment with Snow White and Sleeping Beauty to reinforce the rescue mission. The party moves out, and they familiarize with each other as they move towards the Graveyard. Powers and Abilities Personal Skills Ability Rose Arrows: Shoots a thorn arrow forward 7 squares. It can hit faraway switches or even temporarily stun Nightmares. Spaces the arrow flies over will be marked on your map as "traversed", which can help with some Work Orders based on exploration. Massacre Skills Jobs * Archer: Sleeping Beauty's default Job is a long range attacker with an abundance of SP, dealing damage from a safe distance. (Shared with Princess Kaguya.) *'Sniper: A versatile, long-range Job with a high hit rate and buff/debuff Skills.' (Shared with Princes Kaguya's default Job.) *'Speed Gunner: An attacker that deals damage in battle with profound speed.' (Shared with Princess Kaguya.) *'Dark Seeker: An attacker that moves in stealth, unleashing powerful attacks from the shadows.' (Shared with Princess Kaguya.) *'Blood Hunter: Blood Hunters can steal items from enemies, and have high hit and evasion rates.' (Shared with Princess Kaguya.) Trivia * Sleeping Beauty is named after the titular character in the classic fairy tale Sleeping Beauty. ** Sleeping Beauty's affinity with roses and thorns is a nod to the story. Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens